


Heart Of War

by MissPopuri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPopuri/pseuds/MissPopuri





	Heart Of War

In all his years of savagery and war, Cenred had never met a woman more beautiful than the captive before him. This girl still had spirit in her, as he tried to stroke her cheek, a defiance that must be tamed, for sure.

A struggle between the other prisoner and his bodyguard brought him back to the present. He shouted, “Restrain him.”

The prisoner fought his handlers, shouted, “Guinevere, run!”

Cenred’s smirk grew as it took more men to restrain the male. He turned his attentions on Guinevere, “Is this man your lover, my sweet?”

Guinevere remained silent, stared straight at Cenred, daggers thrown without words. Again, Cenred smiled as he again tried to stroke her cheek. The struggles with the other prisoner were postponed, he inched closer to Gwen.

Meanwhile, the prisoner’s strength overcame the men who tried to restrain him as he shouted for Guinevere a second time, running towards her this time, picked up a sword on the ground by his feet.

In a whisper, Gwen spoke, “Arthur?!?”

With determination, Arthur lifted his sword up towards Cenred, threatened, “Let her go or so help me.”

Cenred laughed, “How quaint! My prisoners are trying to fight me,” he made a sweeping gesture towards the entrances to the throne room, “do you think there will be any way of escape if you best me?”

Glaring at Cenred, Arthur steeled his sword, prepared to fight his way out again. He knew it would be a long shot, but it was worth it. He placed himself between Gwen and Cenred, sword pointed straight towards Cenred’s heart.

Voice stable, Arthur spoke, “I have every intention of fighting, Cenred.”

“But you are outnumbered and battle wary,” Cenred pointed out casually, grinned wickedly.

A loud clanging sound echoed through the throne room, Cenred, Arthur, and Gwen’s heads turned to face the intruder. Dust and smoke were kicked up from the dirt floor and broken tiles strewn across the room, it was difficult to see through the haze that encompassed the room.

Another hit against the wall, they could see faint glowing eyes shining through the dust. The eyes concentrated on the guards surrounding the entrances, Arthur took the opportunity to grab Cenred by the shoulder and punch him into the back wall behind the king’s throne.

The impact knocked Cenred unconscious.

Smoke cleared from the area, Arthur and Gwen stared at the person who came to their aid.

“Merlin?!?”

In his cheeky way, he smiled and replied, “Yes, now let’s get out of here.”

They didn’t wait to be told twice.


End file.
